Indulgence
by Blackace70
Summary: At the end of every match that she wins. Palutena likes to partake in a little victory celebration to express her happiness. And who else better to do that with, than her loving boyfriend. Even though, it has to take a bit of some 'convincing' with said boyfriend. Oh well, Palutena never did like to do things the easy way. GeoxPalutena


**Hey Guys Ace here with another one-shot for you guys. Featuring my favorite Goddess Palutena. This story, was created on a whim. Well...not really a whim, but more out of inspiration. Thanks to picture drawn by one of my favorite artist on Deviantart; JadenKaiba. If you don't know who he is, I recommend you go check him out and see his work. Trust me when I say, they're amazing.**

 **Anyways the art the struck with inspiration was his latest post: "Why Cordelia is not in Smash". And while I'm not really into Fire Emblem that much; the sight of Palutena's dominant look was enough to spark my writer's instinct.**

 **As for the pairing of this story. It's gonna be an original crossover pairing of GeoxPalutena.**

 **Now why a pairing like this? I don't know, I guess the thought of a Dominant Palutena and a submissive young boy like Geo was too tempting to write.**

 **Now if there's nothing else, let's get this underway**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. or any of it's characters. All property and rights belong to their respective owner. I do however, own this story. So sit back, relax, and I hope you enjoy.**

 **-X-**

Palutena walked through the halls of Smash Mansion with deep smile on her face. Today had been a rather hectic day, what with her participation in the ever rare occurring 8 fighter smash. Normally matches usually consisted of 1 on 1, 2 on 2, or the usual four way match. But every so often, Master would like to make this interesting. By having a handful of smashers fight to see who was truly the best amongst others. And the roster of today's match were certainly no different.

Including herself; her opponents for today were: Ganondorf, Megaman, Lucina, Peach, Little Mac, Sonic, and Villager. A somewhat fair balance between heavy hitters and speed warriors.

She paused mid step and let out an exasperated sigh. To be perfectly honest, this was her first time participating in an 8 fighter smash. In the past; she had always spectated, and listened to the stories Pit told her, whenever she couldn't make it to a match. But to actually participate in one was a whole 'nother story. To put it short; 8 determined fighters + Heated Rivalries + Smash Ball = Pure Chaos.

The Goddess brought a hand to her head, recalling the events of fight that transpired. Honestly, if she thought her battle with Medusa, Hades, and the Underworld forces was insane. That was a cakewalk compared to what she had gone through just now.

She will admit though, the battle was amazing. And the results were quite satisfying. She wouldn't go into details about how the fight had went. But from this day forward, her opponents would understand why she was a Goddess. Though, if she had to reveal one tiny detail; she did find it kind of amusing to see Ganondorf grab her and attempt to 'Ganoncide' her off the ledge of stage, seeing as they were the last two of the eight. Amazing what a desperate man can do when he's been heavily damaged and is one the verge of losing.

Nice attempt though, it was cute. But the warlock seemed to have forgotten that the Goddess he was holding on to, could teleport. Palutena took great pleasure in seeing the man let out an infuriated yell as plunge to his doom off the Great Battlefield.

She shook her head. Well regardless, the battle was over, and she came out on top. It was time for her to celebrate.

"And I know _exactly_ how to do it."

-X-

"And that oughta do it."

Geo smiled as he finished applying the bandages on Villager's head. The young boy, who was wincing the whole time, looked up before smiling and giving one of his happy taunts as a sign of appreciation. Geo rubbed his head then turned to the other patients in the room. Who were the remaining other six fighters of today's 8-man battle.

"Alright guys, that's it for your treatments. Now I don't want any of you guys roughhousing for the rest of the day. Got it?"

He was rewarded with mixed responses and a grunt from Ganondorf, but for the most part, everyone agreed. Watching them file out the room, Geo picked up Villager and set him on the ground to help him out. The Animal Crossing resident gave another silent happy taunt before exiting the room as well.

"Well, that-a wasn't so bad."

Geo looked over to Mario, who was taking off his doctor's coat. The 12 year old nodded his head in agreement "Yeah it wasn't. A bit surprising, considering today's line up." He stated "Still, thanks for helping me treat these guys."

"No problem, I was-a happy to help."

Geo gave another smile as he moved to put the medical supplies away. Mario looked at the young boy, with a grin of his own. It had been almost half a year since Geo had started working as the servant to Master and Crazy Hand. From what he'd heard from the newcomer, Megaman. Geo was actually a Megaman himself. Hailing from the Starforce dimension, unlike Classic himself. Many of the competitors, Mario himself included, was shocked and a bit hesitant at the thought of Master Hand's new servant. Especially with him being so young.

But as the months rolled by, their doubts began to dwindle. Geo was in actuality a blessing in disguise with how well he seemed to get along with everyone. Even Bowser and Ganondorf somewhat acknowledge the boy capabilities when it came to helping the others with their problems. Before anyone knew it, Geo had become an integral part of the Smash Family.

"Well if there's nothing else. I guess I'll get-a going then Geo." Mario said, putting away his coat

"Alright!" Geo called back "Have fun with your date with Vivian!"

The Plumber froze and covered his blushing face with his hat "Geez, you don't hafta say it like-a that."

With that the Mushroom Kingdom resident hurriedly left the room. Upon doing so, he failed to pay attention and ended up crashing into a certain green haired Goddess.

"Oh uh, sorry about-a that Palutena."

"Oh, it's fine." The Goddess waved off "Um, by chance; is Geo still present in the room?"

"Huh, oh yeah, he's just finishing putting the medical supplies away."

A small grin appeared on Palutena's face "Great…" She looked back at the short italian "I'm sure you have somewhere to be, so please do not let me keep you held up."

"Oh right, I'm gonna be late." Mario ran off down the hall, waving back at the woman "See ya later, Palutena."

Palutena simply waved goodbye to her fellow smasher. Once he was out of sight, she turned her attention to the room.

Geo finished putting everything away when he heard the door open "Hey Mario, did you forget some-" He paused in his sentence when he turned to face the door, he was surprised to see it wasn't Mario at the door "Palutena, oh...uh…"

He looked away from the Goddess and back towards the cabinet "Do you need something?"

Palutena had her hands behind her back, while looking to her left and her right "Are we alone?"

Geo was quiet for a moment before responding "Just you, me and the four walls."

"Good…" Geo tensed as he heard the sound of the door locking "We wouldn't want anyone interrupting us, now would we?"

Geo turned to around to object, but soon found a slender hand on his chin and being brought in for a deep kiss, engaged by the Goddess. The Smash Servant felt an arm wrap around his waist as he was gently pressed against the cabinet door. The green haired woman inwardly smirked, when she felt Geo start to melt into her as she deepened the kiss. Much to chagrin however, she was met with resistance when Geo pushed her away weakly. His infernal sense of morality kicking in

"Come on, Pal, really?!" Geo murmured, chastising "You want to do this here, of all places?!"

Palutena smiled bringing the boy close "There's nothing wrong with that. I did lock the door, didn't I?"

"Like that makes it any better?!"

 _ **Palutena's P.O.V**_

I couldn't help but let out a giggle at the young boy's flustered attitude as he vainly tried to spout reasons as to why we shouldn't be doing this here. I had to admit, in many ways, Geo reminded me so much of Pit. The way he's so bashful, to his energetic personality, right down to his cute innocent like appearance. The only difference; unlike my loyal angel. I actually held romantic feelings with this one. To which I was free to indulge in any acts I please, since the feeling was mutual.

Speaking off. . .

I picked up my lovely little 12 year old and carried him like a blushing bride. A fitting term for him, considering how red he was at the moment. As soon as I picked him up, any protest he had were suddenly silenced. I carried him to one of the infirmary beds and placed him down, with me hovering over him. While doing so, I pinned his arms over his head with one hand while I decided to rub his stomach like a newborn child, with my other hand. My actions was rewarded with him squirming around under my touch. A newly revived sense of defiance within him

"Come… on… Pal" He strained trying to get out of my grip, flailing his legs about "Let go!"

' _Aw, he's struggling'_ I thought with a squeal ' _I love it when he struggles, it just makes him even cuter than he already is.'_

"Let GO already!" My, so demanding. I loved it.

"What's wrong Geo?" I asked in mock concern, knowing full well what was agitating him "Why are you being so difficult?"

He stopped his struggling (aww) and glared at me disapprovingly "You KNOW the reason why." He stated as a matter-of-fact "What I want to know is; Why you are you doing this?"

I nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck. To my delight, he flinched a little, but otherwise did not move away from me "Come on, Geo. You know the answer to that. You know I always do this whenever I win a match. This is my way of celebrating. Besides…"

I laid down on the side of the bed and the arm I used to rub my Geo's stomach wrapped around his waist "You never seem to mind when I do this."

I didn't even need to lift my head up to see the crimson face he was sporting. The past 6 months of getting to know him, I could always tell whenever he sported a bright red face. I felt a slight shift in his neck, looking away from me are you?!

...Rude

"You know…" Geo started "I thought the whole point of having a **secret** relationship was to keep things quiet from the others. And not do things that would run the risk of exposing said relationship!"

"Mm, shut up," I moaned into his neck "We both know you secretly like doing this."

"What, no I don't."

"Yes, you do"

"No, I don't!"

"Yes…" I rose up from the bed and stared at him "You do"

Geo tried to look away, but I wasn't having any of it this time. With a slender finger on his chin, I forced his gaze back to me. My face mere inches from his "You may think that you're better than this. But we both know how you truly feel. If you really didn't me to do this here, you would've fought back a lot more. Instead of that pathetic little resistance you gave earlier."

Pinning his arms with both hands now, I straddled the little boy in my possession. An amused grin growing on my face as I took in the look of alarm on his face. Straddling him, I made sure to be mindful of the considerable weight I was putting on top of him. Now I'm not saying I was heavy, but bear in mind, Geo WAS a bit smaller than me.

"Face it Geo, you love the thought of being exposed just as much as I do."

Despite his blush, Geo retained his defiant look at me. But apparently, what I said was holding some truth to him. Because soon, his expression change to a hesitant look; until finally, he was sporting the look of defeat on him.

"There…" I cooed, placing a hand on his cheek "Was that so hard?"

 _*Knock* *Knock*_

 **Normal P.O.V**

Both Goddess and servant froze at the knocking on the door. Geo felt a hitch in his breath while Palutena sat straight up.

" _Hello, Geo, are you still in there?"_ The voice was none other than Peach " _I seem to have forgotten my crown. Hello, is anyone in there?"_

Geo noticed on the table across from the bed. Was indeed Peach's princess crown. Before he could motion his girlfriend off. Palutena immediately got off of Geo and walked to the table where the crown was sitting on. Grabbing it, she made her way to the door. Silently unlocking it, she opened it, revealing a startled Peach.

"Oh, Palutena. This is a surprise, what are you doing here?"

"I was feeling a little dizzy, so I thought I'd have Geo check me out." Palutena responded with a smile "I'm fine now, what about you? Why are you here?"

"Oh, I…" The blonde brought a hand to her reddened cheek "I came back to retrieve my crown. I accidentally left it behind, during my treatment. How embarrassing."

Peach looked up at the taller woman "By chance, did you see-?"

She was cut off by Palutena revealing the crown to the princess. The Mushroom Princess squealed in delight "Oh, thank you so much! How can I ever repay you?"

"Treat me to a slice of one of your cakes, and we're even." The Goddess joked "So is that everything, or do you need something else?"

"Oh no, I'm fine" Peach paused "Um… coincidentally, where is Geo anyway?"

"Oh he's here, but the little guy is exhausted, and he fell asleep. So I'm watching over him for the time being."

"Oh my, I hope he's alright." Peach said, her concern evident "He has a tendency to overwork himself from time to time."

The Mushroom Princess started off, waving goodbye to the Goddess "See you later, Pal. Do tell Geo, I hope he feels better."

Palutena smiled "Will do"

Once the princess was gone and no one else was coming in any direction. Palutena closed the door and relocked it once again, with a sigh. She let out a gasp when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. Her shock melting into a grin

"So, you finally decided to cave into your inners desires, huh?"

"Mou…" Geo muffled into Palutena's hair "Be quiet."

-X-

"Hey Pal?"

"Hm?"

The couple was back laying down on the bed. Palutena resting, using her boyfriend as a makeshift body pillow. While the young boy played with his girlfriend's long green hair, her laurel crown cast aside.

"You remember how we first started going out?" Geo asked, looking down at his girlfriend "When I first arrived at the mansion?"

How could she forget? The method behind them getting together could probably go down in history as the most straight forward hookup ever.

It started during the first week of smash, when the newcomers and returning veterans were arriving back at the mansion. After the opening ceremony to welcome the new fighters; Geo was tasked with guiding each fighter to their designated rooms. When Geo got to Palutena's room, the Goddess decided to thank the boy in a… intimate manner. Nothing special, just a simple kiss on the cheek. Which left the young servant blushing and stuttering out the room.

A month passed since that day. A Palutena spent every moment amusing herself to Geo's innocent and shy reactions. From simple teases, to surprise hugs; the Goddess of Light relished in lighting up the young boy like a christmas tree. Geo at first, didn't think much of it. He had learned from Pit, that this was usually how the Goddess would act. But when he noticed that the woman's action started to get a little… personal. He knew that something going on. And he would soon get his chance for answers, one late summer evening. When he got a rather short and sweet letter.

' _Meet me behind the Smash Mansion near the pond at 8. Don't be late, and come ALONE!'_

Geo had a pretty good idea who sent him this letter (If he could even call it that. It seemed like more of an order.) And at 8 o'clock sharp; he arrived at the intended spot. Leaning against the tree, staring out into the distance was Palutena. And for the first time ever, Geo saw how beautiful she was. Her peaceful expression, complemented by the moon's reflection off the pond, giving her a nice glow. Made her more elegant than she already was. Palutena took noticed of Geo, who had been staring at her, and gave a small smile to him. Not one of her usual teasing smirks or grin. But a legitimate warm smile that made Geo's heart skip a beat.

She walked over to Geo, who just watched her in silence. Both parties refused to say anything, opting to let the silence of the night speak for them. Palutena stood proud before Geo; not as a deity who demanded respect. But as woman who was letting her feeling guide her actions tonight. She put her hand to Geo's face, gently caressing his soft baby-smooth skin. That was the only warning Geo got before he was locked in a deep kiss. The adolescent 12 year was stunned by the sudden action, but soon found himself engaging in the kiss as well. Much to the Goddess' joy.

And that was it; that was how they had gotten together. No confessions, no shy antics, no beating around the bush; not even a simple I love you. Just a simple letter and a kiss bringing them together.

Most would question the validity of their relationship behind them getting together in that manner. But to the couple in question; they could care less to what other people thought. Not relationship had to have a fairy tale like beginning.

"I remember" Palutena murmured "Is there a reason why you're asking?"

"Well, I was just wondering. Why me?" Geo questioned "There were plenty of other guys in the mansion. Most of which I'm fairy sure are better looking and more… mature than I am. So why get with me?"

"Why not?" Palutena propped herself up on the bed and supported her head with her hand "You're right, there are a fair number of guys who are a probably good looking that I could've gotten with. But looks aren't everything. If they were, the world would be a lot more shallower."

Brushing off that thought with a sigh, the Goddess continued "When I first met; I don't know what it was. But there was something about you that just drew me in."

She brushed Geo's hair out of his face "Maybe it was your innocent appearance, or you energetic personality. Whatever it was, I wanted it. And whenever I want something, I take it!"

Geo made a bit of a disheartened face "When you put it like that. I sound like more of a prize you claimed, rather than a boyfriend."

She was sure that comment wasn't meant to come off as an insult. But still, that statement a chord inside Palutena. The next thing Geo knew, he found himself underneath his girlfriend. Who was hovering over him and clutching his face tightly with one hand. Her face had a hardened glare on it

"Look here Stelar." Palutena's tone, surprisingly harsh "I may be a lot of things. I may tease, I may joke around, I even often mock people from time to time. But if there's one thing I don't do. And I will _**never**_ do. It's mess around with people's feelings."

She brought her face closer to Geo's, her glare never wavering "I may play around with you a lot, but don't you _**dare**_ think for a second that my feelings for you, are nothing but a waste of time. I love you; and if anyone or anything makes you think otherwise. Then I'll just show them how wrong they are; Understand?!"

Geo blinked in shock, unable to say anything to that confession. Palutena; realizing with she just said and did. Immediately let go of Geo and sat upright, a bright red blush on her face. She cough slightly into her hand to regain herself, then looked back at Geo with a smile

"So please, don't think for a second, that I consider you any less than what you truly are." She traced a heart on Geo's chest "A wonderful boyfriend who captured my heart at first sight."

Geo smiled and motioned for Palutena to cuddle up right next to him, to which the Goddess happily complied. The couple hid their relationship, not out of embarrassment. But because they weren't sure how the other's would react. A Goddess and a human boy? Who knows what they would say about that. But it was moments like these that made them realize they wouldn't give a damn about what the other's would say.

Palutena wasn't entirely perfect. And Geo had his own flaws as well. But in the end, as long as they had it each other. Nothing else really matter.

-X-

Within a darkened room, a giant orb floating in the middle. A familiar floating right hand was watching the scene that was occurring in the infirmary. Master Hand may be only just a hand; but if he had a mouth, he would no doubt be letting out a large warm smile right now.

 **The End**

 **Done, this one-shot came out pretty good, if I do say so myself. Hm, now that I wrote this fic. I'm starting to like this pairing that I made. Maybe I'll make more stories between Geo and Palutena in the future. But for now, I'll settle with this.**

 **Hoped you guys enjoyed reading it, as much as I enjoyed writing it. And be sure to check out my other works and tell me what you think. Until then…**

 _ **See you next time**_ **^_^**


End file.
